


— scary love

by Hansevl0g



Series: Halloween party [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU!, Explicit Smut, M/M, Smut, changmin is perfect and the cutest, halloween party, jumil established relationships, kevin best boy, kevkyu - Freeform, mutual crush, sunwoo talented rapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansevl0g/pseuds/Hansevl0g
Summary: Kevin trails his fingers on the length of the under thigh of Changmin ; under his touch , the younger shivers .Where the Halloween party ended better then Changmin  thought
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: Halloween party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997803
Kudos: 12





	— scary love

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is the best party ever , you’re lying if you say the otherwise >:(   
> — i wrote it in the middle of the night at like ... 3am ?? Oopsi sorry i got inspired .

Chanhee was lazily lying on his bed when suddenly a notification draw his curiosity “ [ young.hoon] : posted a story ” he clicked and saw the best announcement ever .   
Younghoon and juyeon were throwing an Halloween party this Friday night ; due to this chanhee got so excited and share the news with the groupchat : 

— FRIDAY PARTY 🎃🎃 

*Chanheehee sent a story *

Hyunjae : juyeon already told me about it + he told me that all of you can come !! He’s amazing get yourself a boyfriend like mine 🥵🤪

Changmin : everyone one of us ?? Even me ?? I’m a weirdo ... you sure ? 

Hyunjae : 네 !!!!!!!!

Chanhee : isn’t it Kevin’s house address ?? 

Changmin : omo you’re right 🤭 do you think I’ll be there ????

Hyunjae : obv   
SO! What abt our costume ???

Changmin : no idea ,, maybe my ghostbusters one ?? 🤔🤔

Chanhee : do whatever you want !! Mine will be bunny boy 😇 you know what it means 😌

Hyunjae : 👀👀👀 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they entered the house , it was at already dark outside .   
The party was good , the music was great ; sometimes Sunwoo would jump on a table and do a freestyle and there he was , kevin , changmin has a huge crush on him because kevin was ...perfect ? :   
\- he got a sexy brain + he was good looking + talented + got tattoos ...etc 

[ kevins pov ]

omg /&):&29/ what am i supposed to do ??? My mind is a mess right now and changmin is here wearing the cutest costume ever and there’s me wearing a stupid slitheryne tie with a simple white shirt and a black jean ... Iam hopeless .  
BUT I gotta try my luck tonight and get closer to him !! 

[ end of kevin’s POV ]

By the The the party got darker , due to the sudden change of the playlist thanks to Hyunjun who was putting all the of The Neighbourhood’s discography.

People got closer and closer ; especially one who try to take advantage on Changmin ;he was scared and changmin’s instinct told him to punch him .Unfortunately this last wasn’t having it and was mad , Changmin was petrified and didn’t know what to do . 

Suddenly a punch was thrown ; it was Kevin , earlier he noticed that there were some movement over there so he came , angry he punched the stranger without even thinking . Then went away by holding the younger bye the wrist . 

Once a little away from the party , Changmin didn’t noticed that they were already upstairs and that he was shaking , so much that Kevin had to hold him even tighter to calm him down . 

“ I-I- was so scared- I -didn’t know w-what to do ...” sobbed Changmin . “Hey , hey .... sssssshh...calm down .... it’s finished ... calme down ...” quietly soothed the elder . 

They stayed like this for a little while , the youngest got his puffy cheeks on the other right shoulder and his arms around Kevin’s body ; this one was stroking changmin’s hair when a sudden thought interrupted him “ he’s my crush , he’s in my arms and I wan to kiss him so bad ... but I cannot do that he literally got traumatized by a fucking pervert ...”  
He gently took changmin’s chin , emphasize it , looked him right into his eyes to his lips and tried to ask him . “C-can I ?” 

Changmin cannot believe it , and quickly nodded . The first kiss was smooth and soft but the kiss got more feverish and the soft kiss began to be open mouth kisses.  
They were now making out , against The elder door .

Kevin success at opening his door and proceed with grabbing the younger by his thigh then lift him up to push him against the door . This moment was even more hot when Kevin began to unbuttoning his shirt and rolled up his sleeves , ruffled his hair with his right hand .   
Changmin loved what he was seeing , Kevin was just doing a simple thing and he was so hot .

Changmin threw himself on the elder bed , looked up at him . When he looked at him back , the younger was heavily breathing , rosy cheeks with dark eyes filled with lust .

By the time changmin’s Costume find his way on the floor , same for some of Kevin’s clothes .

Kevin trails his fingers on the length of the under thigh of Changmin ; under his touch , the younger shivers .   
Kevin looked right into changmin eyes and says « we still can stop everything if you’re not 100% sure . »   
That was what Changmin loved the most with Kevin , he was so caring and was all about consent . As an answer , changmin cupped Kevin’s face and kiss him , and gave him a nod .

Changmin gasped at the sudden entrance , the elder was curling his fingers and the younger was loudly moaning . Kevin traced his tongue in circles around changmin’s nipple. He could hear changmin’s choked moan, could feel as his hips jerked and as his eyes rolled to the back of his head .  
He found it , the youngest was loudly moaning . If Kevin could do wonder with his fingers only , what can he possibly do with his cock .   
Kevin was amazed by what he was seeing.  
“Kevin-.” Changmin said with a shaky voice, His cheeks were a burning red, his lips swollen and covered in his own spit. “Let’s do it , P-please.”  
“You sure ?” “Y-yes 100% sure” “alright cutie”  
He pulled his fingers out to replace them with the tip of his cock , slowly pushing forward to watch how changmin was reacting ; The first thrust was slow , he didn’t want to hurt the younger but changmin tried to move further, fuck himself harder against Kevin . Every single cry changmin was letting out sounded like music to Kevin’s hears .Kevin noticed the need of the younger So he speeded his thrusts and he lifted up Changmin's leg and places it over his own shoulder ,hitting right into his prostate ; “Oh my god.” Changmin gasped , fingers gripping at the bedsheets hard enough the elder could see how his knuckles turned white. 

By the time Changmin's moans get higher pitched and louder ; Before he knows it, he was reaching his limit . “K-Kevin,” he whines , when he gave a particularly rough thrust.  
Changmin throw his head back and Kevin took it as an opportunity to bite and suck his neck , Changmin takes his hand that was on Kevin's pillow and runs it through the elders hair , followed by praise Kevin was whispering in the crook of Changmin’s neck . “ Ah ! Ah ! Kev- I'm going to-hm”  
The younger came all over their bare chest and was heavily breathing ; with this sight it was Kevin’s turn to reach his limit and came inside his condom . 

They were now , laying on the bed in each other arms ; changmin was half asleep and Kevin was softly playing with the youngers hair “ you look so ... so beautiful laying here with me ... it’s like a dream came true , it feels so great...I love you so much...”   
Changmin suddenly lift his head up and cups Kevin face en kiss him right away “ I love you too silly “ says happily Changmin with his wide smile .   
Kevin wasn’t prepared at all for it that he almost teared up “d-does it mean that I’m now your... boyfriend ?” The younger kissed him again and says “ of course !” Followed by pink colored cheeks and a yawn .   
“ omg I’ve almost forgotten that you were tired ,, I’m so sorry I must have made a wreck of you ...”   
“ don’t worry Kevin , it was really great , I really enjoyed it ...” shyly said Changmin playing with the sheets .   
“It’s good to heard but now we gotta sleep !!” And Kevin hugged Changmin to maximize the warmth during this cold night of Halloween   
“Thank you Kevin it was the greatest Halloween I’ve ever had ...” sleepily said the youngest .


End file.
